Christian & Lissa?
by Stark-n-Zoey-Dimka-n-Rose
Summary: after rose has left while Lissa is being influenced by avery and christians traings with Jill. How does everything go? from Christian and Lissas POV ...only my second fanfic so sorry if its horrible please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**CPOV**

"**Why does she think she can go off and kiss another guy then not take full responsibility for it?" Christian mumbled to himself while walking to meet jailbait for practice. "Hey Christian you ready to get started?" she said as she ran up to me " Sure kid go set everything up I'm going to go and change into something more comfortable to practice in." I told her while walking into one of the supply closets that we use as dressing rooms like every day I change into some sweats and a white t-shirt. "okay kid you ready to go" I choked back laughter when I saw that she was bouncing around like boxers do to get all fired up before a fight. She was so adorable when she did this I try so hard to laugh when I see it though. "yeah I'm ready, come on grandpa lets go. Or can you not keep up with me?" she said through little giggles. She's just like a little sister to me and can be annoying at times but times like this I cant help but love her to death. "so what are we doing today?" Se asked while starting to do the boxing type thing again. "Well I was thinking the usual warm-ups, a couple of defense moves, practice our old ones then work on our magic some more" I told her that then looked up and saw her putting at me" awww come on do we have to do MORE defense moves? Come on Chrissy you to afraid a girl littler than you will hurt you if we do anything more? I want to learn how to stake a Strigoi already." I almost dropped the tools I was setting up at the moment when she said that. "You really think that your ready to learn to stake a Strigoi? Wow kid your just about as crazy as Rose when it comes to that one" Thinking of Rose made me sad because if Rose hadn't left then Lissa wouldn't be hanging out with Avery and she never would have done that with Aaron..God I cant belive this. "well kid you wanna learn so bad then you have to tell me what all is in the way of the heart first" she groaned and walked towards the middle of the room getting ready for practicing defence moves "ohk you win but only this time lets just get peartice started and over with" I waled over to her slowly "you took the words right out of my mouth kid" **


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

**After practice was over I was walking back to the boys dorms. I saw Lissa sitting on one of the benches crying . She looked up and saw me "oh christian im so so so so so sorry . I never wanted to kiss him , I was drunk I didn't know what I was thinking when I did that . Im really sorry please can you forgive me ?"**

**I listened to her and thought about what she was saying for a miniute. "you kno what . If I forgave you , you would probably just go and get drunk again with Avery right after and probably cheat on me again with another dude. God why did rose have to leave. Ever since she left you've been acting totally different . Your not yourself anymore without her here . You used to be nice and sweet now look what happened. Why did you have to do this to us? I thought you loved me but I guess being with avery is much better than your own boyfriend isn't is ? Well guess what it can be ex because I don't wanna deal with you cheating anymore . Once you stop hanging out with avery then we can talk but until then were through . So go get drunk and ignore that your best friend is probably in a whole lot of danger and you wont even be able to tell because your to busy getting wasted and making out with other guys . So just leave me alone and stay out of my site I never wanna see you again until you fix yourself ." god it felt so good to finally get that out of my system. I was just goin to walk away but I wanted to see what she would say . "you know what christian we can be through because if your gunna get this jealous over one little kiss then I don't think I can handle being with you anyways and why would I stop hanging out with avery just because you want me to? So you know what im happy were over now I wont have to worry about you getting jealous whenever im with a guy . Oh and avery is a great friend shes here for me now since rose so obviously is not . And Rose is a big girl and she made her choice . She wanted to leave and go on a crazy hunt for a guy who isn't even her boyfriend and she had sex with him when there not together anyways and hes probably gunna kill her considering hes a strigoi and shes a dhampir plus he was bad ass even when he was a dhampir so imagina how badass he is now . Rose has no chance of coming back and im not gunna have false hope for something so im just gunna stick with the one who actually helped me through everything saince rose has left me and that avery because you obviously arnt here for me because your to busy being jealous to even talk to me about things so im happy either way and im happy I can finally be free of you ." I was shocked and did she really just say that rose is gunna get killed? And that shes a whore . ? Wow I cant believe im actually about to stand up for rose . "you know what bitch you can just get over yourself . Rose is out there risking her life because she knows that Dimitri is probably gunna come looking for you since you're the last dragomir and I can believe you would talk so lowly of your best friend who has been there for you through everything up until now and she still is shes out there saving your ass by killing dimitri bc hes one of the only strigoi who knows where you are. He can kill you lissa and all you care about is rose leaving you , ? Really and I thought you were unselfish for the longest time but now I guess im seeing the real you huh? And we all know they loved each other so whats the problem with them having sex? We had sex and I don't believe you loved me espically after whats happened lately . I loved you . Did you love me back or did you just say that to get with me .? Your one of the only people ive trusted in a long time and you do this to me ? that's probably one of the most selfish things you've ever done. I cant believe you ? You have changed and definitely not for the best . How I could ever see what I liked inside you I have no clue espically if this is the real you . You need help lissa and a lot of it , get some help then I might be able to be around you again . Possibly . But if you still think that rose left you for herself then you better check yourself bc I know you don't think that . That avery getting to you . You always do what avery wants you to do and you believe anything she says what happened to listening to yourself I know you feel that what your doing is wrong and that somethings up with avery believe that feeling and you might find a way to get away from her before you hurt more people who love you . Goodbye lissa I will miss you and remember I loved you I never lied when I said that and I believe you can get out of this but only if you believe that what im saying is the truth ." and with that I walked away from lissa**


End file.
